


Well When You Put It Like That

by Psyga315



Series: Kamen Rider Ghost Drabbles [8]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, Episode: e008 Activate! Another Monolith!, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru and Makoto are fighting... and suddenly Kanon speaks up and provides a simple solution for the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well When You Put It Like That

“Makoto, wait!” Kanon’s voice rang out as Makoto stopped himself from unleashing the Omega Fang. “L-let me talk to him.” Makoto grunted and pulled out Kanon’s Eyecon. “Takeru… it’s me. Kanon.”

“ **K-Kanon!** ” Takeru said.

“Is it true? Are you in love with Yurusen?” Kanon asked.

“ **Yes. It’s true.** ”

“Then… if you really want to be with her, you shouldn’t continue with this quest. Give me your Eyecons. You’ll stay dead, yes, but you will be with Yurusen. Forever.”

“ **Well when you put it like that…** ” And Takeru gave all his Eyecons.

* * *

 

“Told you it’d work.” Kanon said later that day.


End file.
